I'm Jewish?
by lostadventure
Summary: This Thanksgiving, Percy and Annabeth go to visit Paul and Sally and have a feast. What happens when there's a surprise waiting for them that they didn't expect, at all? Read to find out in this short story!


**_Author's Note: so, this is just a one shot, nothing too major, hope you like it!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, althought I wish I did. So yeah, here it goes!**_

Percy went home to celebrate Thanksgiving with Paul, Annabeth and his mom.

Annabeth and Percy arrived in Central Park on Blackjack. They rushed over to his parent's apartment while trying to avoid the blissful snow. By the time they got to the building, Annabeth's hair was specked beautifully with snow. The two of them ran inside and up to Percy's parents apartment. It would be their first Thanksgiving with Paul and Sally said there was a surprise waiting for them.

As Percy unlocked the door with his key, he and Annabeth were overwhelmed by the sight of candles burning above the fireplace and a girl around their age sitting in Paul's favorite chair. "Dad! Percy's here!"

Annabeth and Percy were both taken aback. "Do I know you?" Percy asked and the girl looked over but didn't pay him much mind. "DAD! SALLY! PERCY'S HERE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled and Annabeth and him exchanged a look.

Sally came out with a big smile on her face. "Percy, Annabeth! You're here!" They both smiled and hugged her, Percy was extremely excited. "Alexandra, please don't yell," Paul said, scolding the girl.

"Um, who's this?" Annabeth asked, not trying to be rude. "I'm Alex, your step-sister."

Percy held back a laugh. "You're joking, right?" Annabeth elbowed him which made Percy double over. "Annabeth smiled sweetly. "Sorry about him. It's so nice to meet you." Alex smiled and they hugged.

"Dad, the menorah..." Alex whispered after Percy stood up. "Alex, first we have to have dinner." Paul explained and Alex shook her head. "Mom wouldn't have made us eat first." Alex said and walked to the table. Paul sighed. "Coming here was hard for her... after her mom..." The four of them looked at Alex as she spoke a prayer to herself before she ate. They joined her at the table as she said the second prayer.

Paul smiled proudly at her. "You've been practicing?" Alex nodded stiffly.

"This'll be a fun Thanksgiving," Percy whispered Annabeth's ear. She elbowed him lightly and he laughed.

They ate dinner and dessert while Alex only said one syllable words or just nodded her head. She bounded to her room without saying a word. "I'll go talk to her." Percy said and got up, walking to the room across his own.

He found Alex sitting on her bed with wrapped presents around her. "We got off on the wrong foot." Percy said and she looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just been hard moving in here after my mom..." she gulped and Percy understood.

Alex's mom had died a couple weeks before.

"This was her favorite holiday of all time... even more than Christmas. She spoiled me rotten during these days. And she was so excited this year because we were gonna come up and visit you guys and then..." she choked on her own words and Percy felt really bad. He sat next to her. "Hey, don't worry, you've got me now. And a really great step-mom." She smiled up at him. "Thanks Percy. That means a lot to me. C'mon. I've got something for you and everybody else."

They walked into the living room together and Alex set the presents down next to the fireplace. "Time to light the menorah!" Sally said excitedly and Alex nodded. She stepped up on to the armrest of the couch and lit the candles, saying the prayer and then put the lighting candle back in it's holder. She stepped down and smiled at everyone.

"I've got presents for everyone." Alex announced and they all sat down. She handed the presents out and Alex looked at her hands.

Annabeth gasped as she opened her present. "I hope you like it. I got it in Ancient Greek so you wouldn't have trouble reading it." Alex explained an Annabeth looked back and forth from Alex to the book she had gotten, _The Fault In Our Stars. _Annabeth hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much." "You're welcome."

Sally gasped as she opened her present. It was a boxed set of utensils to use in the kitchen. "Thank you so much, Alex. This really means a lot to me." Sally said. "There's more." Sally felt another present underneath and Alex smiled as she opened it. "Cookie cutters?" "Dad told me that you made the best cookies in town so I thought that would be a good present for you. Maybe someday we could make them together." Alex suggested and Sally nodded. "I would love that," Sally said and smiled.

Paul opened his present next. He took it out and held it up. It was a blue tie with fish on it. "Another tie!" he exclaimed, stating the obvious and Alex smiled. "You and your ties, Dad. You and your ties." "Thank you sweetheart, I'll wear it on Monday to work." She nodded and waited for Percy to open his present.

Percy opened it up and saw another smaller box inside. He lifted it up and opened the lid. Inside was a brand new iPhone 4S. "Alex, you really didn't have to do that..." he said and she shrugged. "It's alright. Everything is paid for and this way we can keep in touch while you're away." He nodded and they exchanged numbers. "Every Friday." He said and Alex nodded.

Sally smiled and pulled Alex into a hug. "That was so sweet of you," she said and Alex smiled and hugged her back. "It's my pleasure, really." "Well, we've got something for you too. From all of us." Annabeth and Percy smiled widely and brought a big box over to Alex. "What's this? you guys didn't have to get me anything. "Well, a new addition to our family has to be welcomed with something." Sally reasoned and Alex smiled and started ripping away the wrapping paper. It was a new box of paints, pencils and everything she needed for her art.

Percy saw her eyes brim with tears and hugged her immediately. "This is so..so wonderful. Thank you, all of you." Alex whispered and Percy nodded simultaneously. "What a great holliday," Paul said and everybody nodded. "I'm glad I could share it with you guys." Alex said and smiles were sent around. "Now let's play dreidel!"

**_End Author's Note: So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember, reviews can taake you someplace magical! :) _**


End file.
